1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording medium and a reproducing apparatus therefor, particularly, relates to a information recording medium such as an optical disk, a magnetic disk, an optical card, a magnetic card, an IC card, a magnetic tape and an optical tape, and a reproducing apparatus for such information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there existed various kinds of information recording mediums recorded with information, which can be read out optically, magnetically and electronically. A production quantity of such information recording mediums is increasing year by year in conjunction with progress of information society.
In contrast to diffusion of an information recording medium, a quantity of mediums, which are not necessary after use, is surely increasing. From a viewpoint of protecting the global environment, these mediums not necessary must be disposed properly or recycled. However, they are almost not properly disposed or recycled. They create problems such as environmental pollution by illegal abandonment of them, waste of limited global resources and the global heat-island phenomenon caused by destroying them by fire. Such problems seriously affect life on the earth, if the problems are not solved shortly. In a worst case, human beings can not survive any more.
Accordingly, in consideration of the above-mentioned problems of the current situation, an object of the present invention is to provide an information recording medium additionally recorded with an environmental load information, which is an information about affection to the global environment caused by the information recording medium and directly recorded on the information recording medium while manufacturing. The method of additionally recording the environmental information utilizes a recording function, which is essentially inherent to an information recording medium. Since an environmental load information recorded on an information recording medium can be read out easily by an end user when he takes the information recording medium, the information recording medium can be properly disposed or recycled when the information recording medium is not necessary any more. Accordingly, the global environment can be protected.
Further, some cases such that an environmental pollution is provoked by an incorrect method of disposing or impurities are increased by an incorrect recycling method, can be eliminated. The environmental load information can also be utilized for dividing information recording mediums to be disposed when a treater of recycling or disposing receives them as well as for referring it by an end user.
Nevertheless, there existed another technical problem. Almost all information recording mediums are simple in configuration. However, all areas of a medium are allocated to a recording material, an auxiliary material for recording, a guide for recording and a guide for reproducing. Therefore, no area is allocated exclusively to an environmental load information. Accordingly, a part of main information recording area is assigned for an area for recording the environmental load information. It can be applicable for an information recording medium having a large recording capacity. However, it can not be applied for an information recording medium having a smaller recording capacity. Further, there is no excellent method for an information capacity not to be reduced. If a label inscribed with an environmental load information is affixed on a surface of an information recording medium, a recording capacity, which can be reproduced, decreases. In a worst case, the label affixed on the information recording medium may warp the medium itself and creates a further problem such that the information recording medium can not be reproduced. In addition thereto, there existed a furthermore problem that a reproducing apparatus to reproduce the environmental load information is not existed.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides, according to an aspect thereof, an information recording medium, which comprises an information recording area provided for recording and/or reproducing, an identification (ID) information recording area recorded with an ID information of the information recording medium, wherein the ID information recording area is allocated in a circular arc on a circumference of a predetermined radius provided outside an inner circumference side of the information recording area and a recording area for environmental load information recorded with a product manufacturing information related to the information recording medium, wherein the recording area for environmental load information is provided on the circumference without overlapping with the ID information area.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there provided an information recording medium, which comprises an information recording area provided for recording and/or reproducing, an identification (ID) information recording area recorded with an ID information of the information recording medium, wherein the ID information recording area is allocated in a circular arc on a circumference of a predetermined radius provided outside an inner circumference side of the information recording area and a recording area for environmental load information recorded with a product manufacturing information related to the information recording medium, wherein the recording area for environmental load information is provided on a reading out surface for information of the information recording medium and provided on the circumference without overlapping with the ID information area with viewing from the reading out surface side.
According to further aspect of the present invention, there provided a reproducing apparatus for reproducing an information recording medium mentioned in above aspects. The reproducing apparatus comprises reproducing means for reproducing the environmental load information recorded in one area of a lead-in area, a lead-out area and the information recording area.
Other object and further features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.